Talk:Two's Company/@comment-24950802-20150209180947/@comment-4689777-20150209201120
I'll take this by paragraph again: fuck you telling me how to structure my story you bitch; I wanted others out of the way and for James and Prima's to go along with the ritual and arriving in SW, so yeah. And there were other stories that needed to be told first - a lot wouldn't have worked outside of this order if you go back and think about it, which you won't so... lol? I'm sad. Prima didn't recognize her daughter because... it was funny tbh and I didn't want Liz being with the man trio. Also she says she should have known later on... and it's just generally better to be safe than sorry, no? James and Prima are cool, right? Tinychat being a dull forest is nothing to do with Tinychat. I based Tinychat off of Pylea from Angel actually, which is why I rewatched those episodes recently - for ideas. Prima actually shares a few of Fred's lines. :) Gayprides, imo, is just fab. Yes, it did feel like there were a lot of fb's in this ep... pretty sure it was only 5 tho, which is about average. Maybe most are quite early. They're stunned by magic because the only magic they can do is with li'l spell books - they don't know about magic what comes out of a hand. David only appeared because Jo added her, yes - I don't think you'll be disappointed with the direction of the character. Or maybe you will, who the fuck knows. Joe said "who cares" to Joanna's possible death because Lady takes precedence. High precedence. Joanna sent them to Wikia, bitch. James is going to kill her, and he doesn't want that to happen, but he'd rather Joanna die and Lady be safe than risk Lady at all - they all would. I think the book thing was a cool idea, ngl. James is nice in the flashbacks... so that the story would work, basically. So that they could form a somewhat believable alliance. I think he does care for Prima... but he cares about himself a lot more. He was going to leave Tinychat anyway, as soon as he could, to stop the illness from being able to progress... may as well take her too, as a thank you. I think James is the kind of man who, when he kills, he kills for a reason. You know? Even if mercilessly. Have we actually seen him kill anyone? Oh yeah Tyson... yeah that had no reason lol. But tbf it was Tyson. David's fab. Prima's fab too and I love her and I'm really happy with how popular she's become. :) For the second, I put a lot of thought into the pregnancy story, it's just that you forgot a lot and/or didn't pay attention. :P Okay, she had sex with Joe (Joe is super magic, remember) and thus conceived a baby which had the same magical potential as Joe. She aborted the baby in the early stages, as seen in 2.05 when James is working his spells to speed the pregnancy along, so she's just left with the baby's magic, which is then left to mature in her womb so that she can birth a portal. Okay? It was explained mostly in 2.06, I believe. :P I had the idea for that kinda before the incest I guess? The incest was cool though. :D Did I say righting? Lol I'll go and fix. Yeah James and Prima no romance cos ewy. Fuck no he ain't gonna fuck her - she tortured and abused him. Like... even a dying man has standards. In truth that doesn't make sense. I think in his mind he was planning to take her magic by killing her in the proceeding (short) battle or something... yeah but sorry moo. James' motivations etc are what has little thought. :P Yes Prima touched her face up because I wanted to get everything out of the way quickly. They had time because they teleported and, also, once they entered Wikia they'd be in a place with no time moving forward so everything would suddenly become a blur. You didn't like 2.10? Cry....... Hi! So yeah, that was the cliffhanger -- really hope you enjoy the finale and read the S3 summary and castlist after cos S3 is shaping up to be reli bae. :)